


Maluhia

by Linna_Ai



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 1x01, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, family fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno vai buscar Grace para passarem o fim de semana no hotel, cortesia de McGarrett, mas nem tudo é estrelas quando Rachel tem perguntas sobre um presente tão caro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maluhia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-O não me pertence, se pertencesse, McDanno seria canon... (e já não é?)
> 
> N.A: Malunia siginifica “paz” em havaiano, ou pelo menos é o que achei nos dicionários na net. Bem, espero q gostem! Como to revendo a season 1 pra twin assitir, é possível que mais fics nasçam!

 

-Nós vamos ver golfinhos, Danno?  
  
-Nós vamos _nadar_ com golfinhos, macaquinha- Agora vá pegar suas coisas para irmos,tá?  
  
-Eba! - ela pulou no mesmo canto alegre e depois saiu correndo em direção ao próprio quarto.  
  
-Golfinhos, é? - Rachel disse um pouco surpresa, mas mascarando isso com descaso. - E um fim de semana inteiro num dos melhores hóteis daqui? - e não conseguiu se impedir de implicar com o seu ex - Com quem você teve de dormir para conseguir algo assim?  
  
Danny desfez a cara de desgosto e o sorriso forçado que fizera ao vê-la para, em seguida, erguer uma sobrancelha para a pergunta.  
  
-O quê? Com o seu salariozinho que num foi!- ela sorriu de lado divertida ao vê-lo abrir a boca porém sem conseguir emitir som algum - Pensando bem, você não é tão bom assim na cama também...  
  
-Ei! Calma aí! Eu não posso nem vir buscar minha filha em paz sem você querer começar a Terceira Guerra Mundial? Eu vim aqui, de bom humor e com a melhor das intenções, enfim, depois de séculos, trazendo algo que vai fazer _nossa_ filha feliz e você começa a me bombardear com críticas ao meu "trabalhinho", que foi exatamente o que conseguiu esse momento de lazer! - quando Danny começava a falar era difícil impedi-lo e, enquanto vê-lo falando sem parar era divertido quando era para irritá-lo, no cotidiano não era tanto, pelo menos, não para ela.  
  
E podia ficar perigoso para seus enfeites mais delicados quando ele começava a mexer as mãos para acompanhar o que dizia, exatamente como fazia agora.  
  
-Você conseguiu um aumento, por acaso? - ela interrompeu, aproveitando os segundos que ele levou para tomar fôlego. - Porque, se sim, acho que precisamos ter uma conversinha sobre pensão...  
  
-Não, querida...- ele havia respirado fundo e agora forçava um sorriso sem tentar esconder quão desgostoso estava -... se você não sabe e creio que não saiba mesmo, porque você sempre detestou demais meu trabalho para prestar muita atenção, eu sou, na verdade, muito bom no que faço, tanto que mereci este pequeno agrado...  
  
-Oh, sim, então eu estava mesmo certa...  
  
-Como?- será que Danny gostava de sofrer? Como era que ele sempre acabava com pessoas que achavam que sempre estavam certas? Ele era, por acaso, um ímã de idiotas convencidos? Primeiro sua esposa que ele achava já ter ficado livre e agora tinha aquele cabeça-dura do McGarrett, pff... Apesar do último, pelo menos, ter a habilidade e capacidade de se desculpar e agradecer mais desenvolvida.  
  
-É claro, você ou dormiu ou puxou o saco da sua chefe, o que dá no mesmo, se quer saber...  
  
Quando Danny ia dar uma resposta bem longa e caprichada, com palavrões e xingamentos no meio -depois de ter ficado em choque por alguns minutos e corado, então, sim, ele estava irritado, por que, sério? Como ela podia insinuar... que ele e aquele... aquele selvagem com vício em adrenalina poderiam ter... tudo bem, que ela parecia ignorar o sexo da pessoa em questão, mas ainda assim... e por que diabos _ele_ tinha corado quando a imagem do que ela disse formou-se em sua mente?-, Grace apareceu correndo com a mochila nas costas e sorrindo amplamente.  
  
Toda a raiva de Danny murchou e se esvaiu de seu rosto, ele se abaixou num joelho para ficar no mesmo nível que ela para dizer:  
  
-Pronta, macaquinha? Não esqueceu nada?  
  
-Não, Danno! Vamos logo! Vamos!- ela quase pulava no mesmo canto de tão empolgada, esperando o pai se erguer para então puxá-lo pela manga da camisa.  
  
-Ei, não vai se despedir de mim, mocinha?- Rachel tinha as mãos na cintura, mas abriu braços quando Grace veio em sua direção, envolvendo-a num abraço e recebendo um beijo dela na bochecha. -Tchau, querida. E tome cuidado para não se machucar...  
  
-Tchau, mamãe, eu vou ficar bem, o Danno vai tá lá comigo!- ela riu, voltando para perto do pai e passando pela porta que ele abrira.  
  
-Oh, sim. O Danno...- Rachel disse revirando os olhos -Divirta-se, Danno, com sua nova chefe!- ela sorriu sarcástica para o loiro.  
  
Danny mostrou a língua para ela, vendo-a bufar, cruzando os braços antes de fechar a porta atrás de si e ele assim, poder, enfim, ter um pouco de paz.  
  
Só esperava que essa 'paz' durasse mais do que um fim de semana...  
  
É, claro, como se ele tivesse tanta sorte...  
  
 **The end.**


End file.
